


Плохой сон

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стэнфорд Пайнс пытается исправить главную ошибку своего прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохой сон

Стэнфорд отключается прямо в лаборатории в 2:42, уронив голову на раскрытый дневник на столе. Три чашки кофе подряд — не лучшая идея, — думает он, — как бы определить, в какой именно дозе кофеин превращается в снотворное... 

_Медики давно определили это, Фордси,_ — продолжает в его голове восторженный голос, как будто вылитый из металла и электричества. — О, если бы понятие «учёный» действительно включало в себя знание ВСЕХ наук, как считал твой недалекий братец, ты бы отыскал больше способов сберечь этот драгоценный мозг... — Билл Сайфер, который теперь намертво воткан в сны Стэнфорда, который всегда рядом, перемещается на уровне глаз, один или несколько копий сразу, не разобрать, то сливается с темнотой лаборатории, то вспыхивает в ней. 

— Мой Шестопал совсем перестал следить за собой — мягкие пальцы Билла зарываются в волосы, и это похоже на жест заботы, гипнотический, привязывающий жест, вот только Билл смотрит неотрывно, совершенно посторонним своим взглядом, и каждая из трех граней отсекает часть реальности вокруг. — Если ты сдохнешь от переутомления, мне придётся сделать что-то интересное с твоим трупом. А из мертвого человека, ещё и пропитанного кофе, ничего интересного... 

Билл вдруг замирает на миг, прислушивается к чему-то, и выражение его глаза становится удивленным. 

— Ничего себе, — говорит Билл с улыбкой в голосе и исчезает, позволяя теням проникнуть в ослепительно жёлтый и растечься по его плоскости.

Так Форд просыпается. И понимает, что в тёмной лаборатории он не один. От выключенного портала исходит слабое свечение, хотя нет, нет, свет только оседает на чёрной громаде, излучаемый человеком, который стоит там. Стэнфорд включает лампу, а человек делает шаг вперёд, ближе к его столу, очерчиваясь в сумраке. Человеку на вид лет шестьдесят, на нем треснувшие по краю очки, и у него жутко пристальный взгляд, почти как у Билла, когда тот чем-то крайне обеспокоен. 

— Стэнфорд Пайнс, — говорит гость, и голос у него глубокий, давящий, знакомый чем-то. — У меня очень мало времени, поэтому слушай внимательно. 

Форд молчит. Он разглядывает гостя, выпрямившись за столом, замечает потрепанный плащ, что-то похожее на пистолет на поясе. Форду становится неуютно, хоть он и в своем запертом на все замки доме, но этот человек тоже здесь — и с ним неуютно почти так же, как с Биллом, но нет, не так — без щекочущего привкуса необъяснимости на языке и болезненных молний за глазными яблоками. 

— Билл... — Стэнфорд роется в своей голове, и обнаруживает там немало пустот идеальной треугольной формы. Неужели Билл покинул его?

— Из-за временно́го парадокса ты сейчас не слышишь его, Стэнфорд. — Человек наклоняется над столом и опускает перед ним ещё один раскрытый дневник. Такой же. Но в то же время совсем не такой. На странице, где он совсем недавно аккуратно и... с любовью?...

_... это слово отдаётся надтреснутым хохотом и вибрирует в позвоночнике, как прикосновение стеклянно гладких ресниц..._

... изобразил силуэт Билла и описал, насколько тот надежное и восхитительное существо, теперь — беспорядочные пятна красных чернил и надпись «ЭТО ВСЕ ЛОЖЬ. БИЛЛУ НЕЛЬЗЯ ДОВЕРЯТЬ», выведенная рукой какого-то безумца. 

— Это мой дневник? — говорит Стэнфорд, и его голос дрожит, совсем нет такой непокорной уверенности, как у гостя, хоть и очень похожий тембр. — Но как же... Это... подделка? Копия?

— Обмани Билла. Разбей договор. Не слушай его и беги отсюда прямо сейчас, чтобы тебе... мне... никогда не пришлось этого написать. - Оба Стэнфорда синхронно снимают и протирают очки, чтобы стряхнуть странность момента. Для того, который моложе, странность только растет, укореняется в расплывшемся на миг пространстве. — Уезжай из Гравити Фоллз сегодня же и не позволяй ему управлять тобой больше. Вернись к родным. Найди Стэнли.

Форду не нравится, как человек из будущего чеканит слова. Он слишком жёсткий, слишком злой. Слишком похож на брата, из-за которого Форд и оказался один в орегонской глуши. И с чего бы вообще верить этому человеку? Может быть, это все очередная иллюзия, которой Билл проверяет его верность? 

— Найди их и защищай ценой своей жизни. Подальше от этого места. Билл обманет тебя. Все знания, которые он дает тебе, крайне опасны...

Форд не двигается с места, он смотрит в упор на человека с безумным взглядом за треснувшей линзой, а тот уже практически кричит на него. В пустой лаборатории его голос — слишком громкий. Но вдруг человек замолкает и прислушивается — будто бы к голосу уже в своей голове. 

— Времени очень мало, Форд, — говорит он уже спокойно и... с жалостью. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь сейчас. Но это не исполнение твоей мечты. Это не лучшее время твоей жизни. Билл... — Низкий голос вдруг ломается и зацикливается на одном слове

_Билл_

_Биии-и-и-илллл!_

**_БИЛЛ БИЛЛ БИЛЛ!!!_ **

каждое как электрический разряд

как удар колокола

и пространство вокруг подрагивает, так знакомо обоим, режется на ровные сектора, сквозь которые медленно протекает окисленный космос. 

— Пошёл вон, старый Стэнфорд!!! — Билл Сайфер возникает в воздухе между ними, заслоняя рабочий стол своим сияющим силуэтом. Его голос царапает барабанные перепонки, почти ультразвук, и даже непоколебимая, казалось, фигура гостя сгибается против воли, прикрыв уши. Билл приближается к нему, нависает, жёлтый перетекает в кроваво-алый и воздух по струйкам плавится вокруг него. 

— ЭТОТ ЧЕЛОВЕК МОЙ!!! — громогласно произносит Билл, в секунду скатываясь до самых низких частот, а Стэнфорд ощущает этот звук прямо в солнечном сплетении, нет, ближе к сердцу. «Назвал своим» — Форд перекатывает перед глазами новые данные, игнорируя противостояние совсем рядом: что бы там ни было, Билл все равно победит. «Хорошо это или плохо?» — думает Форд. Хочу ли я быть... ЕГО ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ?

_Могу ли я... не быть?_

Пока Стэнфорд думает об этом, его размытое боковое зрение фиксирует вспышки огня из странного, фантастического оружия гостя и растущее золотое сияние, которое без труда поглощает их. Потом человек из будущего исчезает там же, откуда появился, в углу недалеко от портала, за ним затягивается, уплощается реальность, и только одно яркое пятно остаётся перед глазами Форда. 

— Фооордси, — тянет Билл, прищуриваясь и наклоняясь к нему. Голос его необычно тихий, умиротворяющий, проникающий прямо в клетки. — Мне жаль, что я не смог быть рядом, Фордси. Крайне странная вещь произошла сейчас, но тебе не стоит, больше не стоит думать об этом. Слишком много кофе, слишком мало отдыха, я помогу тебе справиться с этим, ты ведь веришь мне? — Билл прикладывает руку к его лбу, и она тёплая, как всегда мучительно тёплая, это напитанное токсичным солнцем тепло растекается по его коже, ползет внутрь и вымывает страх и неясность, рожденные неожиданным визитом. 

Стэнфорд закрывает глаза и через секунду открывает их, ощущая, что наступило утро. Его лаборатория — не место для рассветных лучей, но они все равно крадутся по его лицу, согревая, и потом Форд понимает, кто здесь источник света. Билл появляется рядом с его столом, держа в руках поднос. 

— Проснись и пой, Шестопал, ВАФЛИ — еда для победителей! — и на подносе действительно тарелка с ярко-желтыми треугольными бельгийскими вафлями (и на каждой темно-красным сиропом нарисован всевидящий глаз), чай и какие-то ягоды. — Я слыхал, тебе приснилось кое-что малопонятное? Кое-что похожее на опасное такое предзнаменование из будущего, которое сейчас заставляет твой ключевой внутренний орган рефлекторно ускоренно трепетать? 

Форд рассматривает похожие на символ иллюминатов вафли и кивает, хотя его собеседнику и не нужны подтверждения.

— Дай-ка я тебе объясню! — восторженно восклицает Билл, и третий дневник с шестипалой рукой на обложке открывается на столе сам собой. — Пробная активация портала, выявившая, насколько слаб духом твой дружок-хиппи, спровоцировала также возмущения в связях между вариантами реальности, одним из которых, конечно же, сформирован твоими собственными эмоциями и переживаниями. И твоему перегруженному сознанию довелось заглянуть именно в этот вариант. Проще говоря, Фордси, ТЕБЕ ПРИСНИЛСЯ ПЛОХОЙ СОН! До жути реальный плохой сон! — Билл начинает хохотать, потом щелкает пальцами и подмигивает ему, пристраиваясь рядом на столе. Вафли выглядят невероятно привлекательно, и Форд улыбается, обретая уверенность. Завтрак и работа — лучший способ бороться с плохими снами, — думает он и, откусив ароматного теста, принимается записывать в дневник новые подробности теории множественных вселенных, о которой без умолку разглагольствует Билл.


End file.
